


Harry Potter and the Legend of the Cock

by fuckingtodd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Disturbing Fluff, Disturbing Themes, Gore, M/M, Multi, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingtodd/pseuds/fuckingtodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter's penis begins growing, and it doesn't stop. Chapter one of a greater work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Harry plowed Ron roughly and thoroughly, his throbbing cock began to slowly expand. Ron cried out in pain as it grew. "H-harry, please make it stop," He cried out. But Harry only laughed softly as his monster cock grew further, beginning to pierce Ronald's internal organs. Ron cried out. His pain slowly turned into simply joy, as he accepted his fate and allowed himself to assimilate into Harry's elephantine schlong. Slowly becoming one with Harry's manhood, the joyous laughter of Ron and Harry attracted the attention of another student, Hermione Granger. She walked into the door, curious as to what the boys found so funny, and found the sight of Harry's immense meat-stick to be shocking, attempting to leave the room. But it was too late for her. The door slammed behind her, the psionic power of Harry's love-stick attracting her as well.

"N...no," She cried out, unable to stop her assimilation with the Harry's glistening colossus. With the assimilation of their good friend, Harry's humongous cock now smashed through the roof of their dorm. Students, one by one, ran into the room in search of the cause of the commotion, only to find themselves absorbed into the greater power that was Harry's titanic cock-rocket. Soon it smashed through the feeble roof of Hogwarts, and within moments it dwarfed the school, casting a great shadow over London. And within hours, Harry's Alabama Meat Snake was as large as Earth itself, the tip of it touching the moon. The situation, while alarming, was controlled: anyone who came near Harry would be assimilated, and no spell could protect one from the unrestrainable entity that was Harry's throbbing man muscle.

That is, until harry chose to turn over. The pure force that his tallywhacker held cut a gap in the earth, splitting it in two as harry rolled over in his bed. The earth, thrown off it's orbit, hurtled swiftly into the sun. All was lost, it seemed. In that darkness, all died but Harry and those within his schmekel, burnt in the sun. But Harry's penis created an outer, rock core, ensuring his safety for millennia. He awoke millenia later, his body made of rock and cement. His erection would not let him die.

Time passed. It could have been days, or centuries. Time was meaningless to Harry. He could not move, but only see through a tiny window-like gap in his cruel prison, allowing him to peer out and see the space where Earth once was. He wept. He did not know when the flames came for him, but they did, slowly engulfing his body. He did not try to stop them. Harry had lived for too death was too much of a reward for Harry. The fires charred his body, but his soul remained, burning eternally. As time continued to pass, Harry observed his mammoth meat slowly transform. Once a mere reproductive organ, it was now a cosmic entity, slowly evolving into it's next stage. Millenium after Millenium passed, and Harry waited. As the final stages of his meatstick's transformation occurred, Harry almost felt joy. He supposed that joy was not something he could feel anymore. He could not remember his friends, or his family, or anything. He had lived far too long, he concluded. The sphere finally closed, and he felt the molten core around him form.

As the new Earth finished it's formation, Harry's orgasm was colossal. He spread his seed over his new land, laughing thunderously, setting the foundation of life for generations to come. All power drained from him, Harry smiled as death embraced him.


	2. Reawakening

300 Years Later

Harry looked upon the blackened hellscape of Dewford, a devilish grin on his face. Neville approached him nervously, gripping a soft-cover book tightly with his long, feeble arms. “H-Harry, m’lord, this is the book you wanted.” Neville knelt and handed him the copy of Fifty Shades of Grayquaza. Harry grabbed it, hope in his eyes, glancing at the title in anticipation before flipping through the pages. Suddenly, Harry’s face darkened.  
Seeing the look on his lord’s face, Neville asked hopefully, “What do you think of it, my lord? Is it as beautiful as you expected?”  
Harry did not make eye contact with Neville. “This isn’t it.” He stated plainly.  
“W-What, my lord? We traversed into an entire new universe for that copy of Fifty Shades of Grayquaza, how could it not be it?” Neville asked nervously. “Fifty Shades of Grey, you incompetent fuck! I said Fifty Shades of fucking Grey!”  
“M-M’lord, please, I-I tried my best…” Neville blubbered out as Harry rose to met him. Tears rolled down the tall boy’s face. “I-I, they just sound so similar, I was sure that we had it locked down.” The anger on Harry’s face faded. “It is alright, Neville. I understand your mistake.”  
“R-Really, m’lord? I promise not to make any such mistake ever again, I swear!” Neville said, wiping the tears off his face.”  
Harry smiled, patting him on the shoulder and coming close to his face. “That won’t be a problem,” He whispered, gripping the boy’s head tightly with both hands before beginning to pull. Neville barely had time to scream out as the boy who lived ripped his spine messily in two, the cry in his throat never making it to his mouth, disconnected from the rest of his head. Harry let out a bloodcurdling cry in frustration, smashing his foot into the tall boy’s disembodied head again and again into a bloody pulp, his shocked face becoming less and less recognizable until what was once Neville was merely a pile of red, clumped matter, the organs from his headless torso strewn about around him.  
Ron, standing by, looked at the scene of absurd carnage in horror, fighting back the urge to vomit. Harry brushed off his cloak from the gore splattered over it. “Ronald, I will watch this world burn or die trying. We march at dawn.” He said, his voice eerily calm. Ron nodded frantically and ran back to the greater Hogwarts military camp. Harry’s cock flew overhead, majestic in it’s girth. “Soon you will rise again.” He whispered to the colossal entity above him.


End file.
